


Old Times

by melodiouswanderer



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: ABO dynamics, Alpha!Bohg, Alpha!Raht, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, pile driver position
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 11:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16680748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melodiouswanderer/pseuds/melodiouswanderer
Summary: Bohg decides to revisit an old flame of his for some fun.





	Old Times

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoy a crack pairing. I just love Bohg very much and I miss seeing Raht. This has not been beta read.
> 
> Orignally posted on my tumblr sinfultrails

It was rare that the commander of the shield base that blocks the stream of radiation was able to revisit the main fleet.  

It was the best time to do it too. New planets had been easily overtaken with very little struggle and few rebellions, morale was high around the fleets and promotions were going to admirable soldiers who had worked hard and fought bravely. Everything was going smoothly and it helped that one of their highly respected commanders had found one of the elusive Voltron lions.

Ah but that was not the reason Bohg had come.

No his reasoning were a bit more personal and private. He was thankful he could count on his lieutenant to keep things in order while he was away or else he would never be able to fully enjoy himself right now.

The General Of Zarkon’s inner circle seemed to have been almost waiting for him when he had begun to seek him out. Though Bohg shouldn’t have been surprised that he had. 

Raht had always been more patient than people gave him credit for. Due to his brutish appearance and standing many would mistake him for a bloodthirsty warmonger who hated to wait for anything or anyone. Those people would be greatly disappointed at how wrong they were. 

Bohg remembered the feel of a blush warming his face when he walked right towards the other. Seeing how he’d gotten bigger since he’d last seen him, how he now had that powerful prosthetic and how he could easily tower over him sent shivers down Bohg’s spine. 

The next moments after approaching General Raht were a blur. 

He had barely gotten a greeting out and then the next thing her kne he was upside down with his legs over his head, leaning on the side of he bed.

A quiet gasp escapes Bohg when he feels the lubed fingers stretching his hole open while his small slit twitches softly almost in sync with his cock. Those calloused fingers reached up and slowly rub over his small clit with his free hand. He clenched his ass around the thick fingers carefully scissoring him open, the cool lubricant warming up with each careful curl of those digits.

“Mmmmm…..haaaa….aaaah….” his cheeks darken as he bites his bottom lip, “G-General…..!”

Raht gives a soft growl before smirking softly down at the other. Then he leaned down and bit down into one of Bogh’s well rounded buttocks. His ears twitch when he hears a soft whine in response.

“Hmmm…been a while hasn’t it?” He slips his fingers out and lightly wipes them on the comforter as he grips the other’s soft thighs and slips his legs over the cleft of Bohg’s ass, “I would think by how tight your hole was, you wouldn’t have done this before or you haven’t let anyone do this to you in a while, Am I right?”

He took in a sharp breath when the tip of that cock nudges at his hole teasingly. 

“Y…mmmm….” he arches his back to try and push his hips up.

Raising a brow, Raht moves his hand down to grope one of Bohg’s pecks and closes his fingers over the nipples with a small smirk. He gently rubs it between his fingers and smirks when Bohg tilted his head back, hair spraying under his head.

“A-aaaaah…..!”

“I asked you a question,” Raht raised a brow. 

Bohg panted softly, shivering, “Yes! Y-yes….you’re r-right! I h-haven’t been touched there….in a while!”

A deep rumbling purr from the large male sends shivers through him before Raht releases his nipple and grips his ankles to pin them by his head. With a shift of his hips he sinks deep into that gorgeous ass slow but easily. He listens to Bohg’s squeal of pleasure as he curls his toes.

“Aaaaaaaaaaaaah….!! Raaaaaht…..!”

“That’s right….you missed me there didn’t you? You missed how I would fuck this big, gorgeous ass of yours…” he gives it a small smack in emphasis.

“O-oooooh…fuck…! Mmmmm….!” 

Raht began to move into him, sliding in and out at firm but at ease pace.  With each small roll of his hips the tip brushed Bohg’s spot as the General’s prosthetic reached up and gripped Bohg’s cock to pump it.

He licked over his fangs as he listens to the noises he manages to pull from the other. His ears pin back as he started to pick up the pace of his thrusts and watching the commander beneath him blushing and whimpering.

There’s a slow scratch of Bohg’s claws scraping over the floor as he tilted his head back.

“Fuck Bohg….I’ve only just started and look at you already….” Raht smirked, “I bet you’d love it if I filled you’re ass with cum and left you loose and open right here hmmm?” He gives the cock a small squeeze, watching Bohg buck, “Anyone could just walk right in and see you all loose and open…..Maybe I’ll let them fuck you too like in the old days….”

Bohg shivered and moaned loudly at the thought. Stars he was starting to feel like a young cadet again. All nice and spread open as his toes curl with each hit against his spot.

_Heh…yeah. Just like old times._


End file.
